


sugar spun

by glacecherie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Domesticity, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Slight trope inversion, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: It should be cute. His boyfriend is curled up in bed by him, snug and cosy, being lovely, but -Fuck, he smells good. The kind of good where if he woke properly and Nico pushed his hand down the back of his underwear, he'd be wet and wanting, easy for it.[or: a two part fic about Nolan getting nailed into the next century, but like...with such love.]





	1. Chapter 1

Nico knows it's coming on when Nolan starts what Nico fondly calls "nesting". Nothing in the house is quite right. First it needs tidying and cleaning, then it isn't cosy or private enough, then it's too bright, and _fucking hell_ , he'll rant, _does he hate omega biology sometimes._

"It's happening." Nico says, smirking at him, just to chirp him.

"Fuck _off_." Nolan bites out.

"I'd be a lot more threatened if you weren't looking like that." He gestures, pausing channel flipping to give him a good stare.

Nolan is wrapped up in one of Nico's sweaters; it's a chunky knit thing his grandmother purposely made too big so he could "grow into it". Whilst the cable knit pattern is well done, she doesn't have the best estimation of size, and the " _dusk red_ " yarn she ordered turned out to just be a sort of pink.

It makes Nolan look soft about the edges, and whenever Nico reaches to hold him, he smells content and like his favourite fabric softener that Nico got in especially.

Nolan slumps against him and lets himself be pulled down until he's straddling Nico, head bent awkwardly to nuzzle at his neck like he absolutely has to do it.

"You smell good." He says, softer. He inhales again, but this time Nico sees the goosebumps he gets where his sleeves are rolled up.

Nico fights against the sudden little bit of him that wants to _bite_. Nolan is so good for him, and his heat makes him sweet, less likely to bristle when Nico calls him _pretty_ , gets into it even. Nico knows this is the calm before the storm and that he should let Nolan go so he can nest some more. He gets pissed if it's not done in time, but he's so tempting.

Nico nips his shoulder, snickering at the yelp it gets him.

"Go on, aren't you still busy?"

Nolan grumbles, but he goes.

-

The other shoe drops the next morning, light only just creeping in under the blinds. Nolan's lucky in the sense that his heats aren't towards the more painful, chaotic end of the scale, Nico guesses. He gets needy and wants constant affection, which is pretty cute, but he does have a vindictive streak too and -

Call him whipped, but he kind of _likes_ it. So many old fashioned social codes say omegas are docile by nature, and when Nico had read that out from some bullshit article, they'd both had a good laugh. If Nolan is left wanting, he's not afraid to try and rile Nico up.

(He remembers one time vividly, when his plane had been delayed and he'd gotten in to Nolan spread out of the bed, naked save for one of Nico's shirts, insides of his thighs shiny with slick. The look he'd given Nico cut through any heat induced haze, and drew him in like a fishing line.)

Thankfully, Nolan isn't at that point. For now he's just sleepily turned on, tucking himself against Nico's side and mouthing at his shoulder before settling again.

"Morning." He says, and twists just enough that he can brush his hand through Nolan's hair.

Nolan makes a pleased noise, briefly awake and pressing into the contact with his lashes all smudgy against his cheeks, but Nico can tell he's going to sleep a little more.

It should be cute. His boyfriend is curled up in bed by him, snug and cosy, being lovely, but -

 _Fuck_ , he smells good. The kind of good where if he woke properly and Nico pushed his hand down the back of his underwear, he'd be wet and wanting, easy for it. He'd fuck himself on Nico's fingers and not quite be able to stifle the helpless little sounds he'd make, because he feels so _empty_ otherwise.

He'd outright _beg_ for Nico to come inside him, because birth control or not, instinct still tells him to get knocked up.

 _God_.

Nico presses his thumb into the claiming bite on his throat, watching Nolan squeeze his thighs together, trying to appease the ache.

It doesn't work.

He wriggles closer and throws his leg over Nico's hip, grinding minutely, like he can't quite control it, and something hot and twisting settles in Nico's stomach.

He kisses behind his ear softly. Nolan obviously needs more rest, but him being here won't help. It's torture for them both.

(That said, christ, does he wants to spread Nolan's thighs and tongue fuck him open, make him cry - just a little - with how good it feels.

Fucking hell.)

He needs to tear himself away.

With a final nip to his bare shoulder, he tucks him back in and stalks (quietly) downstairs.

Then he waits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico feels dazed, disentangling their hands to pull Nolan flush against him, hand low on his stomach, trying to get deeper, really chasing his orgasm. Some evil little bit on his brain intent on tormenting him tells him that if Nolan really were off birth control, under his palm is where their baby would grow, fuck.

Nico tugs gently at Nolan's hair to get him to lift his chin and kiss him, and he does, but he also groans and his hips jerk.

Fuck. He blinks his eyes open, and his gaze is still sharp, but the way he's baring his throat makes Nico want to bite, and Nolan huffs like he knows it makes him want to bite. He's fucking insufferable.

Somehow, it's still hot. He enjoys being goaded just about as much as he enjoys reaching to grasp his jaw like he's going to kiss Nolan, only to bite his lower lip and tug.

The final straw is the little gasp it provokes.

It's all too easy then, to flip him and shove him onto his side so that Nico can plaster himself to his back. He goes so easily and he's smiling, pupils wide.

Nico said already that he's whipped, but that doesn't quite override the primal bit of him that wants to pin him.

Nico rough houses him, digging his fingers into his thighs hard enough that Nolan will be able to feel the blunt edges of his nails, and _ha_. _There it is_. A little whining as he arches his back, trying to rub his ass against Nico's dick.

"Eager, aren't you?" He says, amazed the his voice sounds normal.

"Fuck off." Nolan pants, roughly. "This is all your fault anyway."

He's reaching back and trying to pull Nico's underwear off, but he's not doing a great job of it.

"Want something, baby?"

Nolan glares at him mutinously, because he'd told Nico one time (one time!) just how much pet names make him melt, and Nico has used it against him ever since.

"You kno - jesus christ, just _fuck me_."

"You're a true hopeless romantic."

"Nico, come on." He whines, and Nico likes the build up, seeing just how bad Nolan wants to be nailed into next week.

"I could just leave you like this." He murmurs into Nolan's hair, nipping at his nape in a cruel parody of a claiming bite as he rubs his thumb over the little wet patch his dick is making on his underwear. "Leave you wanting. All empty and aching. I know how bad that gets you. "

Nolan growls, not knowing whether to grind back or push into Nico's hand.

"You wouldn't."

"No?"

"No." Nolan smirks, letting his head fall back on Nico's shoulder, displaying his mark. "You'd really be happy with that? Knowing I was in your bed, going mad because *fingerfucking myself isn't enough*? Aching so bad that I'd let _anyone_  -"

"Shut the fuck up." Nico grits out, and he slaps the inside of his thigh sharply, meaning it to hurt. "Don't say that shit."

Nolan looks undeterred.

"I'm just saying. Wouldn't you feel like a _bad alpha_ , not giving me what I need?"

"Nolan, I swear to _god-_ "

"I'm yours, yeah? But if you didn't do what you're supposed to, I may as well be anyone's, right?"

Nico tears his hand from where it had been making little crescent indentations on Nolan's hip to yank his own underwear down before he makes a start on Nolan's.

  
He's biting the inside of his cheek so much he can taste blood.

"Shut. The fuck. _Up_."

Nolan laughs, but his voice is thready now.

"Finally getting with it. All it took was saying I'd let anyone _knot me bare_  if you - _ah_!"

Nico holds him down roughly on his stomach, and gives him two fingers right away, marvelling at how wet he is, pressing in deep and keeping them there.

"Fuck, move, fucking - _move_." Nolan sighs, shivering and spreading his legs.

"Don't see why I should when you're like this." He says, using his last thread of self control to make himself sound unaffected. "Not when you've been a vindictive little _bitch_."

"No regrets, not when you're going to knot me so good i feel it for days."

Nico pushes in a third at the same time he chomps down on the scruff of Nolan's neck. He wants it to hurt.

He wants to Nolan to come so hard that he cries, back arching because he still needs _something_ even after he's been knotted, but he's too blindsided to ask for Nico's fingers to push his come deeper, keep them there til it takes.

"You don't know that for sure." He hisses, curling said fingers and pressing hard, and fuck it, he spreads them.

Nolan shouts, voice shaking.

" _F-fuck_  - I do. I know it. You can't knock me up - _god, Nico_  - yet, but you imagine it. You wanna come in me so much it drips down m-my thighs, that there's no chance I don't leave the bed pregnant by yo- _fuck_!"

The "yet" sticks in his head. "Yet" like at some point in the future he's not going to be on anything. Nolan's gonna smell even more gorgeoud, be even more desperate. It's practically his go to jerk off material, only sometimes in those Nolan gets even more vindictive and pins Nico to ride him. Coming in him and keeping his hips propped up afterwards, just to make sure. Whatever.

Nico presses the head of his dick to Nolan's hole, held open by the tip of this thumb. He's so hot and slick that it pops in easy as anything, and it feels so good that his hips jerk forward roughly without meaning to.

Nolan whimpers. His forearms are shaking and with how he's gripping the sheets to twist and press closer, closer, closer.

" _Hnn_ \- feels good, need more, need _you_ -" He babbles, nonsensical.

He reaches back and grabs, nails digging into Nico's ass and Nico just -

Slams home, completely without meaning to.

Nolan yelps in shock, but hasn't moved his hand. When Nico's vision has stopped whiting out and he can actually process a thought that isn't about how Nolan feels so good he nearly comes on the spot, he chances a look at him.

In a lot of ways, he wishes he hadn't, because Nolan eyes are closed, lashes fluttering delicately, but his smile is anything but. It's sharp and smug in a way that suggests he's gotten exactly what he wanted.

Nico draws his hips back.

Nolan hisses.

"Too much-"

"Fuck, sorry." He says, freezing.

"Not like that, just -" Nolan squirms, clenching like he can't help it, and Nico almost dies on the spot, because a small instinctive bit of him wants to push him onto his stomach and rail him. "- too far, I mean, you're. I need you deeper, just. Barely even pull out."

It sounds like he's fighting through the heat induced brain fog, and Nico almost wants to congratulate him on being that lucid. Almost, because Nolan saying he needs it so bad he can't stand the thought of Nico pulling out that much.

"I'm sorry, baby." He grits out, and sinks back in slow.

" _Fuuuuuck_ -" Nolan groans, squeezing tight around him. Nico feels his knot starting to swell already, and he can't help but take a closer look, grabbing a handful of Nolan's ass and spreading it.

" _Jesus_ , you're pretty." He whispers, because Nolan is so fucking tight around his dick, so wet. He's all pink and shiny with slick, and he can only tear his eyes away when Nolan growls lowly at him.

"Fuck me." He snarls. "Don't make me bring up what I said before."

And Nico -

Nico is a fucking dumbass, because instead of just getting with the programme, he goes "What?"

That wicked grin from before is back, and Nolan starts pushing himself back like he's lazily riding him, only on his side.

Nico is transfixed, which proves to be his downfall. If he was a better man he'd be pounding him into the mattress by now.

"You know. About how if you couldn't do me well enough I'd go mad and probably let anyone fuck me. Can you imagine if this had happened at a game? At training? With all those other alphas there?"

Nico sinks his teeth into the claiming bite as he thrusts, sudden. Short, sharp things bordering on rough, and Nolan looks delighted.

"There's a lot on the team. That's what'd make it worse, because I - _fuck, there, Nico_  - would need it so much and it's so much worse when - _god, god, fuck_ \- when I miss you."

Nico laps mindlessly over where he sunk his teeth in. He strokes his hand up from Nolan's hip until he can rub over his nipples, because a side effect of his heats are that he gets sensitive. So much so that he barely wears a shirt because sometimes even just the rub of cotton makes him wet.

Sure enough, he whines, pushing back into Nico enough that he's not even fucking him anymore, just grinding just right.

Nolan's hand shoots up and grabs his, intertwining their fingers, because Nico's knot is just starting to push in.

"Nico, ple - Nico, fuck. Fuck, need you all the time, f _uck_  -"

He's babbling, heat really getting to him now, so Nico leans just enough that he can kiss him, softer than their whole situation warrants. He needs to double check something though, because he's on the brink.

"Can I - I mean, _god_  - can I come inside you?"

Nolan reaches and grabs his ass again, and he's too strong for his own good because he drags him close enough that his knot pushes all the way and Nolan is just repeating _yes_  over and over.

Nico feels dazed, disentangling their hands to pull Nolan flush against him, hand low on his stomach, trying to get deeper, really chasing his orgasm. Some evil little bit on his brain intent on tormenting him tells him that if Nolan really were off birth control, under his palm is where their baby would grow, _fuck_.

Nolan is jerking himself off now, not that he needs it. He could easily come without that, has before, but he knows doing so makes him clench tighter.

The real tipping point is when he twists until he can kiss Nico, and says "please, knock me up, _please_ -" so tenderly it's warped.

Nico whines, feeling his knot swell fully, and even with his eyes closed he can tell Nolan is coming. He can hear the shudder wracking through him, each little sob. Each squeeze around him, because he's trying to work as much come out of him as he can, needs it even.

Fuck. God, it's intoxicating, because Nolan's scent is evening out into something happy and contented. That's because of him.

Nico kisses wherever he can reach, unable to stop himself.

"Sleep?" He asks, like it's a suggestion when his eyelids are already heavy.

Nolan sighs some vague affirmative and Nico tucks his face against his back.

He listens to his breathing finally even out, and strokes his hand over Nolan's belly, made boneless with satisfaction when Nolan's hand joins his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I worked harder on this than I did one of my final essays back in college wahey ha ha oh god please have enjoyed it. There was actually some backstory and plot to this at one point. It's set in 2021, the only reason they don't have a place together is distance. Nico has a cat. Just try to imagine it.]
> 
> Okay! Time to die!

**Author's Note:**

> hey, anyone with shame? what's that like, eh?
> 
> [I know this is terrible, but I had tequila and wrote the first draft of this after seeing a prompt on tumblr, so here we are.]


End file.
